Tai and Sora's confession
by Takeru TK Takaishi
Summary: My first fic! Oh dear Hyne, what was I thinking? No proper formatting -at- all! I'll fix it, I promise! Just a Taiora in season 02! Please be nice! ^-^


Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, T.K and Kari were all walking through the  
DigiWorld with their Digimon in their rookie forms. The two that lead were  
Mimi and Matt, followed by Izzy and Joe,then by T.K and Kari and finally  
Tai and Sora. The Digimon were all walking beside their partners who were  
holding hands (except Izzy and Joe cuz that's not right if they were ).  
Anyways, as they were walking,it seemed that Sora and Tai slunk  
back,behind the group and told their Digimon to stay with them if they  
wanted and they decided that they would. Sora and Tai were just talking  
about nothing in particular(you know like soccor,the weather you know,the usual)and then it change to their feelings. It started as a few questions on their feelings about being here,to all the Digimon they liked(besides their own)to their feelings towards their friends in the group. Sora kinda shyed away but Tai said "hey,we're friends right? why not tell? It's only for fun anyways. Not like we're really gonna tell,right?" Meanwhile,he's thinking ~man..hope we don't get to who we feel most attracted to or else I might blurt it out~Sora then replies "ok,Tai. We are close friends and all." and while she says this she's thinking ~oh god Tai acts so cool as if this is everyday talk. He sounds so brave. He's kinda cute this way. No no! I didn't just think that,did I?~ They get to talking and they laugh about some joke about one of the  
members of the group(Joe). Tai says "Hey Sora?" "Yes Tai?"she  
answeres,looking at him. He looks her in the eye,seriously and says "who do you like the most outta us guys,I mean. .as more than a friend?" He seems to blush a bit as he thinks ~oh man..wonder if it's me she likes best? naww..she probably likes Matt or Izzy better.~ Sora blushes as well and says "Well Tai..ummm..." she kinda trails off,thinking ~omg..I'm gonna have to tell him sooner or later..might as well be now.~ she whispers something to Biyomon and she nods and says something to Agumon and they both run ahead outta  
earshot. Tai looks and says "what'd you say to her?" "Oh,nothing" she smiles slyly and looks serious again "About your question..the person I have a crush on is well...you,Tai" She looks at him so see how this registers. He smiles and takes her hand in his and says "Well Sora, to tell you the truth, I have a crush on you too." "Seriously?" Sora sounds surprised as Tai nods.  
"Yeah..ever since that time in soccer.."   
--Flashback--  
Tai and Sora are in a game and both are on a breakaway to the goalie when a defense comes up from behind and trips Tai hard,causing him to fall on his face and slide a bit. Sora grabs the ball from the downed Tai and looks about for another player and passes it to her teammate and runs over to Tai. "You ok Tai?" she helps him stand and he stands on his leg and winces inside and  
smiles,showing off a little and says "oh it looks worse than it really is." Sora smiled and helped Tai over to the bench and subbed herself in along with Tai. She gets some water and washes off the dirt and gets some of the grass stain off as Tai visibly winces. Sora gently puts a band aid on the cut he has and smiles,sitting off the rest of the game with him. Their team lost but they all didn't care. It was a close game after all 5-6 was the final score...  
--Fade back to Present time,Tai and Sora hand-in-hand--  
Sora smiles at Tai "I was kinda worried about you,hoping you weren't too  
seriously hurt. I cared for you then too,Tai." she stops them both and kisses  
him,long and lingering as she wraps her arms around his neck and draws him  
closer to her. Shocked,he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her  
back. They stand there for a while until they here two voices whistling. The  
two look and see Agumon and Biyomon looking at them,smiling big. " Hey  
you two..get a room" Agumon said. Biyomon pokes him and says "be quiet  
or you'll never get another kiss again you!" Agumon looks sheepish and  
Biyomon blushes at what she said. Tai and Sora laugh a little "well it looks  
like our Digimon felt the same way towards each other huh,Tai?" she smiles  
at Tai and they kiss again,as Agumon and Biyomon also kiss. The 4 of them  
run to catch up with the group again. when they catch up they're  
overwhelmed with questions and they answer some of them "where were you  
two?" "talking back there" "why are you two holding hands and so close?"  
they blush and say "okok..we're inlove ok?" they all just drop it and keep  
quiet as they walk onwards.  



End file.
